The connection of electrical cables using connecting pieces has been known in the art.
Also, the connection of underground cables is known in itself. Today, the laying of underground cables is preferred in particular in the medium-high voltage range. However, the problem occurs that regularly earthworks are required at the connection point of the cables. Trenches must be excavated and then the cables connected together therein. Since the precise connection point is not known, pits of various lengths must be dug, which makes the laying of underground cables complex and costly.
For this reason, the invention is based on the object of providing an electrical connection system which allows particularly simple laying, in particular in the field of underground cables.